Is her name Maka or Alison?
by MirandaLovespie
Summary: Summary: Alison Makenna Albarn left life with her mother to become a meister at the DWMA. Leaving behind her old life, changing her name to Maka, moving to death city, and meeting Soul Eater, she meets up with old friends and her life is perfectly normal. Well, normal-ish. She learns how to work with others and gains new friends. *Temporary hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: Hello my dears! My name is Miranda and this is my very first fanfic. I have written some short stories with these characters before but none of them were good enough. So I originally posted a comment on an AMV for soul eater with the song Her Name Is Alice by Shinedown when I got the idea for this story. Some insomniac nights and a little coffee later and this little brain monkey popped out. So I hope you like it, I'm only posting the prologue for now to see if anyone is interested. I do have chapter 1 completed so if all goes well then that will be the next thing i post in a week. I wont be posting chapters often as i have a busy schedule but i will try to update as frequently as possible. So i hope all goes well and please Read and review!_**

Prologue

"Alice, dear? Why don't you grab your poor mommy a beer? It's been such a tiring day, don't you agree?" Kami asked, flopping on the couch."Yes mother, it has been a very hard day for you. May I have some juice?" Alison replied making her way to the apartment's tiny kitchen. Her mother had spent the day hunting kishin eggs and saving the world. Alice was so proud of her mother for continuing to do what she thought was right, even with being a single mother for Alice. Alice was never left home alone while her mother was on missions. Her mother's friend Lorethian always came over to keep an eye on Alice, though all she did was read and practice with her plastic scythe. Alice longed to be like her mother even though she was so young. Little Alice was only 8 years old, with her big green eyes an ash blonde hair done up in tiny pigtails, there was no debate that she was the child of Kamillia Albarn (aka Kami)

"Alison we have been over this a million times, eat or drink whatever you want just make sure that you leave something for others as well. I know what that horrid man told you but your emPapa/em isn't here, he can't punish you" Kami replied, flopping back down onto the ratty sofa. "Yes mom, thank you" Alice says as she returns with the before mentioned drinks. Plopping into a chair after handing her mother the alcoholic beverage Alice closes her eyes and recounts how her parents split.

 _"You ungrateful little girl, did I say you could eat that?" Her father, Spirit Albarn, asks. His hair is greasy and his breath reeks of alcohol. He held Alice by her hair, wrenching it back and moving his face closer. In her hands was a piece of watermelon, no bigger than a slice of pizza. She had not eaten since yesterday when her mother fed her. "Spirit? What in the world are you saying to our child? How dare you speak to her like that! She is your daughter not one of your Bimbo's!" Kami yells with rage showing in her delicate just returned home from another mission her clothes were slightly torn. Blond locks pulled into a high pony tail, dark emerald eyes burning at the sight before her. "Well well well, look whose home." Spirit replied, releasing his daughter and tossing her aside. Alice fell to the floor with a dull thud that echoed through the room, dropping the mellon. Her mother helped her up and dusted her clothes, careful not to jostle her. "Alice, honey, go pack your backpack, put all the clothes you can fit and whatever books you like in it. We are going on a trip." That day Alice packed all of her books into her bag, only bothering to grab a few pairs of underwear and a pair of pajamas. Mommy would buy her some new clothes so there wasn't much need for the ones she had._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors note: Oh my gosh I had no idea anyone was even interested in this story. DeathTheKid36, thank you so much for your review! Reviews are very important to me because they let me know that someone is interested in the story and lets me know to continue._**

Chapter 1

Maka Albarn, the girl who created a deathsythe and helped seal the kishin on the moon. That's what everyone saw me as nowadays. The NOT class looks up to me, the teachers respect me, even my classmates are proud of me. It's strange to think that even though I am only 15 I have survived through more than most outside the walls of death city. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had stayed. If I didn't want to learn from the beginning like mom did. I know she doesn't like that I left. But I had to do something, had to find a way to be as strong as her. For all the times she had my back, all the times we worked like a team. But I know that this was the right choice. I did so much good here, I made something of myself, and I have people who care about me more than anyone ever has.

"MAKA! Can you even hear me?"

I shake my head slightly and pull my attention back to Soul who is leaning on the counter across from me. His snow white hair is slightly messy and he's still in pajamas. Dark red eyes bore into my green ones and I watched as one white brow quirked upwards.

"Wuh? Oh sorry Soul, I wasn't paying attention. What was that?" I say, trying not to look guilty. We had just woken up and I was supposed to be making breakfast but instead I'm holding a carton of eggs and staring at the floor. I hadn't even realized, in my musings, that he had entered the kitchen. Most likely to see what was taking so long.

"Are you ok? You've been spacing out all week and I'm starting to worry. You didn't hit your head on our last mission did you?" He looked so concerned but it was difficult to take him seriously when he was wearing pajama pants covered in Kid's face. They had been a Christmas gift from Kid as a reminder that even artsy designs could be symmetrical. And they were both sides had the exact same pattern on both legs.

"No Soul, I didn't hit my head ok? I've just been thinking about stuff and I zoned out a bit." I replied. I moved from the fridge, egg carton in hand, and headed to the counter. I placed the eggs down next to the other ingredients I had gotten out and began to chop some veggies for an omelet. "Anyways, we need to be ready when 3 o'clock hits, BlackStar is coming over and we have to put anything valuable away. We don't need a repeat of last week" Last week we had invited BlackStar and Tsubaki over for dinner. Everything was fine at first, BlackStar was raving about his most recent mission claiming loudly that he was a big star and dominated his so called 'stage', typical BlackStar behavior, right? But Soul made the mistake of mocking him, he had asked if BlackStar had screamed his assassin rules again and ruined it. BlackStar rampaged the apartment shouting about disrespecting god was awful. All of our good plates had been broken, as well as the picture frames that we had out. Tsubaki had apologized, stating that BlackStar hadn't been sleeping well and it was making him irritable. I had spent the rest of the week cleaning the mess and replacing the broken items. Including one of the few pictures I had of just me and my mother. It had been taken after my parents' separation when I was living with just her. She had taken me to some theme park somewhere to celebrate her birthday and we spent the whole day just having fun with a friend of hers. I had to replace the delicate frame my mother had given me with a steel one and clear plastic instead of breakable glass.

After breakfast we got dressed and went around putting any sharp objects as well as fragile objects into the hall closet. Then we set out plastic utensils and plates before heading out to get the groceries for dinner. The market was just around the corner so we walked. I could tell Soul was starting to get worried about me because he kept glancing in my direction to see if I was ok. When we arrived at the store we grabbed a cart and filled it with the ingredients for stir fry. Going through the aisles something felt off, like my heart was heavy. Recently I had been thinking a lot about my mother and I think it's getting to me. As we reached the checkout I thought I saw a flash of familiar dirty blond hair, I whipped my head around but saw nothing. Soul turned to me raising an eyebrow at my odd reaction but said nothing about my outburst. We paid for our groceries and went back to the apartment to get dinner ready.


	3. Authors note

My dear readers, as you know i have been on hiatus recently for this story. the reason behind it was because there were issues with my laptop and schedule conflicts with my job. My computer is now fixed and starting in August i hope to start putting up chapters again. I apologise for the long wait and will do my best to continue this story. if there comes a time where i am completely inc

apable of continuing then i will put the story up for adoption along with it will be emails of all my story boards and ideas to whomever it would go to. i thank you all for your patience and hope to see you agin soon!


	4. Chapter 3 ish

**I'm back babies! I finally figured out how to type this up on the app, so maybe I will actually get aome work done.** **Sorry for the short chapter. I've decided to look for a beta reader to improve this story. mostly because my pacing is awful. thank you guys for your patience and support and hopefully i can post more often.**

It was getting late and Blackstar had yet to appear for "his feast". Tsubaki had not called as she usually does when they are running late. The food was ready and set out on the table ready to be served. I sat across from Soul at the small oak table my father had gotten us as a congratulations gift for turning Soul into a deathsythe. For a moment I consider calling to see what the hold up was. I turned my gaze from the table to Soul's ruby stare.

"Soul? Do you think we should call them? Its past 8!"

He shrugged his shoulders and rested a hand on his chin. Taking a moments pause before replying "Maybe, Its possible they forgot they were gonna come to begin with. We could just eat without them "

As I was getting ready to reply the door burst open and Blackstar appeared. Tsubaki trailed behind him as he wandered over to a seat at the table. He didn't parade or even make a sound. Just hunched his shoulders and closed his eyes. Tsubaki took the seat next to him and stared at him for a moment before takings a breath. "I'm sorry we are late but something happened, Maka I think we should talk to you alone for a moment."

My eyes widened as I struggled to find the words to ask. " What happened?"

Soul sat up in his chair and squinted his eyes " Why can't I known whats happening? Maka is my partner, if it affects her it would affect me too!"

Blackstar spoke for the first time since entering the house. Opening his mouth slowly at first as if just finding the words. He turned to me and lifted his chin to look up at me. " Maka, we ran into Kami on our way here. She's coming to see you, she knows you are here. And that you've been in contact with Spirit."

In that moment, everything came crashing down on me. My mother never wanted me to be near my father. Not after she tried so hard to get me away from him. And here I was, in the one place she never wanted me to be, making amends with the man who took everything from us.


End file.
